The Black Leaf
by nicole9017
Summary: What if Sasuke didn't leave the village, and then the Fifth Hokage told him the truth of Itachi, along with all the villagers? Team Seven then searches for Sasuke's older brother.
1. Prologue: Truth

~ **The Black Leaf** _(new version)_ ~

**A/N**: Hello again to this old story's viewers and welcome to "The Black Leaf" for those who went here for the first time! There is a old version of this, only it has three chapters and personally... I don't think it's very good but you can read it if you're curious. It goes under the title, "The Black Leaf (old version)" so yeah. This is a new and improved version of it. I won't update at these days (official!) 'November 12, 13, 14, 15 (morning), 2012' because my exams are on Monday (Nov. 12) and it's the periodical exam so I have to do my VERY best and I'm (of course) grounded at those days. I'll probably update every Saturday, though. If I don't... well I'm either busy, lazy (maybe this will be the main reason... lol) or grounded (I'm not grounded at the moment).

Gah... I'm rank 11 last time... what will be my rank now? _Please_... let me be in the Top 10 achievers this second quarter... You know... it's annoying if you try so hard and you get so upset that you were only **ONE** step to becoming one of the achievers... You know why? It is because this girl is dumb at horrible at Math... xD I used to be Top 6 or 7 in my Grades 1-4... (I'm Grade 6 right now) T-T...

Enough with my VERY long rant... On with the story! :D

Oh... I almost forgot! Legends! :)

'talk': Flashback talk, thought

"talk": Speaking

"!": Gasp

(): At the end, the sentence with that mark... well... you'll see because I can't explain it in words...

* * *

**- Chapter 1: Prologue- Truth**

"I need to speak with you... Uchiha Sasuke."

"About what?"

"About Uchiha Itachi."

"..."

"..."

"... What about him?"

"There is a truth about him."

"..."

"The truth behind Itachi and the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

"The _truth_? What are you babbling about?"

"During some point in time, known as the Third Great Ninja War, a nine-tailed fox appeared in the village; you must know that already."

"... It was said that the Uchiha Clan was behind it. But your clan was innocent but seeds of doubt were already sown. Your clan was moved to a certain part of the village. Actually, that was only did to keep the eye on the clan more. After that, the Uchiha Clan plotted a coup d'état against the village. Your father, Uchiha Fugaku, was the mastermind behind it."

"Still... the village elders, excluding me, assigned a spy to the clan. And that was none other than your older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"... The other village elders weren't convinced with just ANBU because of that coup d'état. They assigned a spy to the clan. And that was none other than your older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi wasn't just any ordinary spy. If I'm not mistaken, Fugaku made Itachi spy the village, too. He was known as a double spy."

'_Itachi... you are the pipe that connects the clan and the village. You understand that yourself, right?'_

"However... he took the village's side. He was sending intel to us."

"Why? Why would he take the village's side?"

"... You never experienced seeing a war, right?"

"..."

"Itachi, at the mere age of four, saw many corpses around him during the Third Great Ninja War. This made him become a pacifist, a ninja who only aims peace. Someone who wouldn't let anyone play with his clan. But it was already too late. I didn't get to talk to him or the clan in time. He was assigned to do a S-rank mission. And that was..."

"..."

"... was to annihilate the entire Uchiha Clan."

"He completed his mission but there was one thing that he failed to do..."

"He couldn't bring himself... to kill his little brother."

"!"

"Before he left, he warned Danzo with these exact words, 'If you ever lay a hand on Sasuke, I'll send intel about the village to every hostile nation in the world.' To betray his clansmen seemed impossible."

"But how did he kill the Uchiha Clan so easily?"

"Even that's something I don't know. All I can do is guess. But... he must have suffered inner turmoil."

"Lies..."

"..."

"Itachi is evil! He joined that organization "Akatsuki"!"

"He only did that to keep an eye on that organization. He secretly sends messages to us of what that evil organization does every three months or so."

"Lies! He tried to kill me once using his Mangekyo Sharingan!"

"You would already be dead if he was really serious."

"..."

"Itachi killed his parents, his relatives, his bestfriend, his lover ()... but he couldn't kill his little brother. You know why?"

"..."

"To him...

Your life...

Weighed more than the village."

* * *

It was just a few days since Sasuke heard the _truth_. He doesn't know what to do anymore aside from living.

But what he really wanted to do from the bottom of his heart is to...

Have his nii-san here hugging him.

And that was exactly what he was going to do...

Somehow...

* * *

**- TBC -**

* * *

"He killed his bestfriend, his relatives, his lover...": Just who is Itachi's lover? It must be a she right? But why would he kill her? Is she a part of the Uchiha Clan? Why would they be in love with each other if they are relatives? So many questions... so few answers...

**A/N**: Yeah... I'm not quite good with prologues... yet. So please tell me what you think... Next update will either be tomorrow (it is going to be the first chapter), Sunday or on the afternoon of November 15. (since it is the last day of exams and we are FREE! xD) Thanks for reading! :D

Wow... I didn't notice this was so short... I promise next chapter will be 1,000 words! If I don't keep my promise... you can slap me. :P

~nicole9017


	2. Chapter 1: Plans

**~ The Black Leaf ~ Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Hello again! Here is the very first chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)

And I forgot something at the prologue:

**Disclaimer:** Only the story and plot are mine.

* * *

**- Chapter 1: Plans -**

"Finally! We are done with that cursed mission!" Naruto half-yelled.

"Yeah... that was really tiring..." Sasuke mumbled.

"I agree with the both of you..." Sakura said.

"You all did very well with this A-rank mission. You deserve a good rest." Kakashi said tiredly.

* * *

_At Tsunade's office..._

"I see you completed the mission, Kakashi. But where are your students?" Tsunade asked.

"I let them rest a bit early."

"I see."

"Tsunade-sama... when will we take that mission?"

"Soon... They aren't making moves yet. But if they will... We'll get that chance to strike."

* * *

_The next day... at Tsunade's office..._

"What is our mission today, obaa-chan?" Naruto said excitedly.

"No missions today. It's official."

"WHAT?" Team 7 all said in unison.

"How come?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... Akatsuki is starting to make moves. If they will strike, we need to have allies who are available and free of any missions. These allies are mostly jonins. But, all of you are strong enough to defeat one Akatsuki member or at least distract them, am I right? If the ANBU aren't mistaken... three Akatsuki teams will show up in the village in about a week or so. No doubt these three teams are...

Deidara and Sasori...

Hidan and Kakuzu...

and lastly...

Itachi and Kisame."

Team 7 was shocked at the last team. Especially Sasuke.

'Nii-san... is going to the village?'

Tsunade continues talking. "Those three teams will distract our free allies and give chance for their leader, Pain, to find Naruto and destroy the village. Of course, we must avoid this from happening so... that's all you need to know for now."

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said with her hand raised up.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"... Can you give us any information about the three teams? Like how they fight or their cooperation?"

"Good question. I'll start with Deidara and Sasori. Deidara specializes in bombs. His bombs come in forms of clay. He uses this in the form of Earth Style so it shouldn't be too hard for someone with Lighning Style. Deidara's reckless, too. Sasori either comes in a human form or a puppet form. When he's in puppet form, his metal tail is filled with poison so you better have antidotes. He isn't too threatening when he's in his human form but if there is a puppet around he will transfer his mind into that puppet. Sasori is the leader of this team. They have like an on and off cooperation. Sometimes they cooperate, sometimes they don't."

"The second team is Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan is immortal. That is all the info we have about him so you have to find a way to hurt him. Even if you cut his head or thrust a blade into his heart, he's still alive. Kakuzu can use all five elements. He has five hearts or five lives. Kakuzu is the leader of the team. These two don't have much cooperation at all."

"And finally..." Team 7 gulped.

"... the third team, Itachi and Kisame. As we all know, Itachi has the Sharingan. He is strategic, wise, and so fast that you can't even see the signs he weaves. He uses Fire Style but there are rumors that he has Water Style, does he Sasuke?"

"Yes... he does have Water Style, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke answers firmly.

"Okay. Then he specializes in genjutsu. Kisame uses Water Style. He is also smart but not quite in par with Itachi. He has an enormous amount of chakra. Itachi is the leader of this group. And that's mostly it. Gather Konoha 12 and tell them all about this."

"Oh, and I almost forgot. The Akatsuki will be from the east. Is all of that understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Team 7 said.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

"I shall explain our plan once more."

"Deidara and Sasori, distract the west part of the village. Enter that part through the Hideout 2. Deidara, use your bombs to lure the Leaf Ninjas away from the village then destroy them there. When you're done, go back and lure more ninjas."

"Understood, un! I'll destroy those Konoha brats!"

"Understood, Leader."

"Hidan and Kakuzu, go to the east part of the village. Just fight and destroy the ninjas there since the Leaf thought we are going to come from the east when actually, it's the opposite."

"I'll destroy those fucking bitches!"

"Yes."

"Zetsu, tell any new plans the Leaf has thought of that disrupts our plans."

"Understood."

"Konan, you will accompany me."

"As you wish, Pain-sama."

"And lastly, Itachi and Kisame, you distract the center part of the village. If you want to lure them out, lure them to the west part of the village. You will most likely find Uzumaki Naruto there. Capture him if you can."

"Understood."

"Got it."

"After some time, when there are only a few ninjas, I'll enter with Konan and capture Naruto whenever the assigned team didn't get the chance to. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Leader."

**- TBC -**

* * *

**A/N:** I got a feeling this story will only have 5 chapters or something... oh well. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :D

Okay... I didn't keep my promise... You can slap me...

~nicole9017


End file.
